Hold you in my Arms
by soupus
Summary: This is a cute oneshot songfic about Troy and Daniella Original Character...Awesome song, awesome fic...Read and Review...No relation to I Can't Deny My Feelings


**This doesn't have to do with 'I Can't Dent my Feelings' just a random oneshot songfic I felt like writing about Troy and Daniella…hope u like it…review…**

The song is 'Hold you in my Arms' by Ray LaMontagne

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying_

Troy ran into Daniella's house, soaked from the falling rain, five minutes after hearing what happened.

"Is she up there?" he asked her sister Gabriella.

"Yea, but she's not doing good, he really hurt her," she said. He ran up the stairs, down the hall to Daniella's room. He knocked once and got no response so he slowly walked inside. The room was dark and cold. The canopy curtain to Daniella's bed closed. "Daniella?" he softly asked.

"Troy?"

"Yea, can I come in?"

"Yea." He took his shoes off and opened the curtains and sat on her bed. She was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. For a moment all they did was sit there.

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever_

"I feel so stupid," she finally said.

"Well you shouldn't."

"Yea, I should. I mean I let this one guy mess everything up for me. He told me Gabriella was a dork so I distanced myself from her. He told me Sharpay was a bitch and it could rub off so I started seeing less and less of her. Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi? I haven't spoken to any of them since last month." Another moment of silence.

"What about me?" Troy asked quietly.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face_

"He told me you were the worst one. He said 'that Troy guy, I don't like him. I don't like you hanging around him.' I asked him why and he said 'because you guys are too close to be just friends.' I told him that was all we were but he didn't believe me and said if he ever saw me with you again he'd break up with me and at that moment that was the last thing I wanted so…"

"So you stopped talking to me," he finished. She looked down and let tears fall from her eyes.

_Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize_

"I didn't want to, I really didn't its just that…" she stopped.

"Just what?" he asked, now next to her.

"Troy do you remember when we first met?"

"Yea, we were five and at Sharpay's birthday party. Everyone was all dressed up in dressed and little collar shirts and you and I were the only ones wearing jeans because…"

"Our parents couldn't get us in dress clothes even if their lives depended on it." He let out a small laugh.

"I remember."

"Ok, remember what you told me as we ran around in the rain while the other kids watched from inside?" he looked at her.

"I said you were the coolest girl ever and that we were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend when we were older and fall in love."

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

"And what did I say?"

"Once we said I love you we were going to run in the rain again. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Once Charlie told me he wanted me to stop talking to you all I could think about was that day and what you said to me."

_So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness_

"I looked at Charlie and me and thought we could never have that. We were together because the school wanted us together."

"So you're saying you didn't really like Charlie?" she nodded. "But then why are you acting like this? Isn't it because you found out he was cheating on you?"

"I guess it hurt a little when I found it but it was mostly because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I realized that I had really messed things up between us and thought I had lost you forever."

_Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness_

"Daniella, you know that I'll be here for you always no matter what."

"I don't deserve that. You have the right to hate me, why don't you?"

"Because I love you."

"Wh-what?" she asked looking at him.

"Daniella every since…forever I've loved you. Every boyfriend that you've had, I always told you I liked them but deep down I was jealous, jealous because they had you and I didn't."

"But you've had girlfriends, girlfriends that you said you loved."

"And I lied, all these years…all I've ever wanted is you and…" suddenly her lips were on his. Troy felt like he was in a dream.

"I love you too," she said. Daniella pulled the curtain open. "Is that…"

"Rain? Yea." They looked at each other.

"I'll race you," she said.

"O…" he couldn't finish because she was half way to the door. They ran downstairs, right by Gabriella and her mother, leaving them both confused. They ran to the doorway to see Daniella and Troy running around in the rain. Troy grabbed Daniella and brought her down onto the soft grass. He brought her into his arms and kissed her.

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever_


End file.
